The HeartBreaker: 365 jours pour briser son cœur
by BlissTnbrs
Summary: "Draco Malfoy. Ce nom lui inspirait une telle haine... Elle aurait pu le tuer." Hermione a enfin la possibilité de se venger de son pire ennemi, le sur-médiatisé héritier Malfoy. "Vous avez un an pour lui briser le cœur, le réduire à néant, lui infliger les mêmes souffrances qu'il impose aux femmes". Mais ses sentiments la trahissent. Connards de sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voilà. Le prologue de ma nouvelle fic. Je ne veux rien promettre, je me connais, je sais qu'il y'a de fortes chances pour qu'elle rejoigne le panel de toutes mes histoires avortées, qui n'auront sûrement jamais de fin.**

**Mais je vais essayer. Parce qu'elle me tient à cœur!**

**Une dramione, donc. Encore. UA, pas de magie.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir. Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont une source d'encouragement non négligeable!**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**AliceT**

* * *

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

"Il est parfois dur d'accepter la vie telle qu'elle est. On trouve souvent bien plus facile de se complaire dans la tristesse et la mélancolie, s'affligeant ou se révoltant sans succès contre la cruelle réalité.

Mais la plupart du temps, celle ci vous rattrape.

L'existence humaine n'est qu'un amas de plaintes et de rébellions avortées, d'échecs successifs ou de progrès inutiles.

Alors oui, il est plus facile de haïr la vie qu'on a et d'envier celles des autres, que de se contenter de nos propres malheurs.

Parce que la vie est ainsi, impitoyable pour tous mais semblant plus reluisante chez autrui. Sinueuse, venimeuse telle un serpent prêt à mordre, la destinée se chargera de le rappeler à chaque mortel.

Hermione G., Écrits personnels"

..

Il y'avait une chanson dont se rappelait Draco. Un air d'une chanteuse vaguement indie. Ou soul, ou rock... Un mélange de styles plutôt réussi, il devait l'avouer.

D'ordinaire, Draco n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps d'apprécier la musique. Mais celle là l'avait marqué.

La chanteuse aussi d'ailleurs. À l'épaule. Et au dos. Lors de sa montée vers l'extase.

Oui, parce que Draco avait évidemment couché avec elle.

Ça avait fait les gros titres, même.

"Le riche héritier Draco Malefoy ajoute Lana Del Rey à son tableau de chasse".

C'est de son lit qu'il l'avait chassée, oui.

Draco n'avait pas l'envie, pas le temps de s'occuper de chanteuses qui disparaîtraient de l'univers de la musique aussi vite qu'elles y étaient rentrées.

Draco n'avait le temps pour rien.

Il n'avait jamais envie de quoique ce soit.

Draco était comme ça.

Draco était la glace.

Draco était le froid.

Draco était le givre qui vous congèle le cœur.

Et pourtant... Oh, pourtant...

On pouvait se brûler à son contact. Perdre la raison, fondre, s'abandonner à ce brasier ardent.

Hermione le savait,

Hermione en était morte...

Ou presque.

* * *

Blue jeans, White shirt. Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Court, je vois l'accorde. Mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre!

Merci pour vos reviews, vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point elles sont importantes pour moi.

bref ;)

Bonne lecture!

AliceT

* * *

.

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine _

.

6 ans plus tôt.

Manoir Malefoy.

"-Tu me promets que tu ne feras pas ton blond peroxydé au QI négatif cette fois-ci?"

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, baby..."

Pansy soupira, agacée. En face d'elle, se tenait le plus riche héritier que l'Angleterre ait jamais abrité. Le plus riche, et le plus insupportable.

\- Draco, commença-t-elle d'une voix menaçante, tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à te faire remarquer. Sinon, je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas!

Le blond eut un rictus amusé.

\- Je pense que Théo m'aura déjà achevé avant que tu ne puisses le faire. Et je me permets de te rappeler que je l'ai déjà vue. Enfin croisée. D'une banalité affligeante si tu veux mon avis.

Les yeux de la jolie brunette lançaient des éclairs.

\- Ecoute moi bien espèce d'incapable décoloré, ce soir, ton meilleur ami nous présente sa nouvelle copine. Si tu lui fais la moindre remarque déplacée, je t'arracherais la tête et la planterais en haut de la grille de ton stupide manoir.

L'héritier prit un air faussement horrifié.

\- Mais quelle violence dans tes propos, Parkinson... Tu me ferais presque peur!

Son amie d'enfance haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

Avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce, elle se retourna et prononça de sa voix la plus glaciale, en insistant sur chaque syllabe:

\- Pas. De. Conneries.

Et elle partit pour de bon.

.

oOoOo

.

La première fois que Draco vit Hermione, il ne la regarda pas vraiment.

C'est pourquoi il lui fut impossible de mémoriser son apparence; il lui restait seulement un vague souvenir de masse de boucles châtains, et un parfum, peut-être. Une senteur sucrée, acidulée... Une odeur qui lui correspondait. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais la jeune fille le portait bien.

Et ses yeux? Bleus, peut-être. À la réflexion, il y avait sûrement des éclats oranges dans ce bleu océan. Oui, c'était bien ça.

Draco s'en souvenait; il se rappelait même que les yeux en question l'avaient presque intrigué.

Presque. Donc pas tout à fait.

Car Draco n'était pas homme à s'inquiéter de couleurs ou d'yeux.

Ni même à s'inquiéter en général.

D'une banalité affligeante, alors, la copine de Théo?

.

oOoOo

.

C'était la copine de Théo.

C'était la fille que son meilleur pote avait ramené à la maison ce soir là.

Elle portait un pull en cachemire blanc qui laissait apparaître la naissance de son décolleté, un jean noir et des bottines à talon.

Simplement vêtue, mais irradiant la beauté.

Théo lui semblait heureux.

Théo était enfin guéri.

Il était passé à autre chose.

Draco se sentait bien pour lui.

Il était sincèrement content pour son ami.

Alors d'où cette foutue envie de se faire Granger était elle venue?

Aucune idée.

Lui qui croyait que la fille était banale...

Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il n'avait rien dit de méchant, de moqueur ni de déplacé.

Pansy serait contente.

Et il conserverait sa tête.

Enfin... Jusqu'au jour où elle comprendrait qu'il allait piquer Hermione à Théo.

Oh, l'histoire d'une nuit, vraiment.

Pas de quoi s'affoler.


End file.
